Angels Brought Me Here
by whollistic8and8hopeless
Summary: ONE-SHOT. i used the song by Carrie Underwood and added thoughts of Giselle and narration to add depth to the story..this is abt Giselle being so grateful to have Robert. limey, and kinda lemony o.O pls read! my first one-shot


My first one-shot!! i was planning on using a song so, yeah i did

this is a break from my POTO escapade but i'm getting back to that! don't worry!

hope u like this one :)

i don't own any of the Enchanted references, or the song by Carrie Underwood

pls read and review!!

* * *

**It's been a long and winding journey, but i'm finally here tonight  
**

**Picking up the pieces, and walking back into the light**

_It took my whole life to realize that Andalasia wasn't the place for me. My heart searched far and wide, singing for a true love's kiss. I almost lost my faith in finding true love. Oh God, Robert, you and Morgan are the best things that ever happened to me. You brought my flat and noiseless character to life._

Giselle lay on the bed next to Robert and watched him snore quietly. Tears were streaming down her beautiful face, out of pure joy. She gently stroked his cheek and smiled as he moaned in his sleep.

She nudged closer to him, signaling him to open his arms and cuddle her. He did this exactly and held Giselle in his arms and tangled his legs with hers. He kissed the back of her neck and she kissed his fingers that were intertwined with hers.

****

Into the sunset of your glory, where my heart and future lies

There's nothing like that feeling, when i look into your eyes...

_I would never have imagined ending up in New York, with a lawyer and his daughter. I always thought that happy endings were spent in a castle and nothing bad ever happen after that. Here in the real world, there real problems and real complications. Nothing like this would ever happen in Andalasia. And I love it. _

Giselle didn't even feel sleepy despite the warm and perfect embrace of Robert. Their bodies matched perfectly together and fitted like puzzle pieces. It was silent in their room for a while before Robert started snoring again.

He had a very busy and tough day at the firm--his case was backsliding because there wasn't enough evidence to support the accusation of his client saying her husband cheated on her. Nonetheless, he was able to play with Morgan before she went to bed and share a night of passion with his wife whom he would never even think of cheating on.

**My dreams came true; when I found you**

**I found you, my miracle...**

_Oh Robert, you saved me from the superficial world that I used to call home. I always wished that a prince would come and take me away to live happily ever after. Who knew that it would be me, finding you…_

Giselle absently stroked each of Robert's lean fingers, and they twitched in response. They could both feel their love floating around their embrace even though they did nothing more than holding each other in their arms.

Giselle shuddered at Robert's touch when he glided his hand down her body and onto her stomach. He began to caress it, causing Giselle's stomach to buck forward. She quietly giggled, and Robert breathed into her back. She moved to face him.

**If you could see, what i see, that you're the answer to my prayers**

**And if you could feel, the tenderness i feel**

**You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here...**

_This feels so right, you kissing me, and me kissing you back. Your soft lips against mine are the best feeling in this world. I would give anything to just lay here with you, in a lover's embrace. I want to be with you like this, forever, and ever…_

They started out with hesitant, soft kisses, testing whether the other was open to more passion that night. Then, Giselle opened her mouth, welcoming Robert's tongue with hers and whimpering as their kiss deepened.

Robert's hand roamed all around Giselle's body while kissing at her throat. Giselle moaned and raked her hand through Robert's jet black hair. Robert lifted his head and began to kiss her chin, both cheeks, forehead, and her expecting mouth.

**Standing here before you, feels like i've been born again**

**Every breath is your love, every heartbeat speaks your name...**

_Yes! Yes! This is pure ecstasy, Robert. I want you now, more than anything. Your touch on my skin revives every moment that I am with you. Show me you love me, Robert! Take me now, here underneath the moonlight that is shining into our heaven. I want you. Now…_

Robert tried to fight back the urge to want to exceed their passionate kissing but her moans and whimpers were too much to make him stop her bliss. He lifted her silk night gown, and helped her out of it.

Even though they've consummated their love many times before, the look of wonder and need that was in Robert's eyes as he gazed at her body made Giselle blush.

She pulled him close and moved her lips over his. She ran her tongue over his pink lips and he immediately responded by opening his mouth and joining their tongues together in a passion play.

Robert removed his last article of clothing, his pajama bottoms. Together, they raised their level of euphoria by thrusting their bodies in perfect sync, out of fervor and need.

As Giselle's moans and cries grew closer and louder together, Robert instinctively put a soft hand over her mouth to keep from waking up Morgan next door.

She bit his hand as she muffled her last cry of pleasure. Robert joined her in strained cries as he buried his head into her neck. He shuddered, then drifted off beside her and closed his eyes.

"Robert..." Giselle whispered, trying to compose herself.

**If you could feel, the tenderness i feel...**

**You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here...**

_I love you. I love you, Robert Philip and I promise to love you 'til we both reach heaven's gates. Thank you for bringing me into a world of real feelings and real problems that we, couples struggle through. I love everything about the crazy life here in New York because I spend it with you. The love you gave me tonight and the nights before this is enough to last me forever and ever. I love you._

"I love you," Robert whispered, as if reading her every thought. His eyes still closed.

Giselle closed her eyes and smiled. She pulled the bed sheets over their bodies and drifted off to sleep. In their slumber, heaven serenaded them and angels sang sweet songs of love letting them know that dreams really do come true.

(0o**oo**The End**oo**o0)


End file.
